


Play time

by UltraStreep



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraStreep/pseuds/UltraStreep
Summary: Andrea has a fantasy, Miranda is happy to obliege.





	Play time

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

**Miranda: My office please.**

  
**Andrea: What do you need babe I’m watching once upon a time?**

  
**Miranda: NOW Miss Sachs.**

  
I frowned and paused the TV. My Girlfriend was upstairs working in her study, I had never been summoned via a text message before. On reaching the door at the end of the hallway I found it closed. Bizzare I thought before knocking.

  
“Come in,” came the unusually formal reply. I rolled my eyes, too much time in the office I mused before opening the door and stepping inside.

  
The sight that greeted me made me gasp out loud. Sat at her desk she wore a crisp white shirt that was straining to contain her gorgeous breasts tucked into what i could see was a black pencil skirt. I couldn’t see what was on her feet but i could hazard a guess and my heart rate picked up at the thought. She wore her black rimmed glasses on the end of her nose, her eyes flicked over the pictures that were spread out before her, a red pen in hand.

  
“Fuck!”

  
At my cursing she raised her head and gave me an unimpressed look over the top of said glasses.

  
Double fuck. Surely she knew the affect that had on me. My mouth was suddenly dry as all the moisture headed South between my legs. I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

  
“Erm Miranda what’s going on?” i asked.

  
“Please bore someone else with your questions,” she replied whilst continuing to study the pictures as if i wasn’t standing there.

  
I almost swallowed my tongue. She was in dragon mode and it was sexy as all hell  
But what the heck was going on? why had she changed out of the dress she had worn today and into something equally as smart?

  
“Stand still and stop fidgeting, i will deal with you shortly Miss Sachs."

  
My eyes bugged out. This wasn’t school and yet i felt like i had been summoned to the principles office like some naughty kid....like... oh god she wouldn't would she? I raked my eyes over her attire. She was wearing exactly what i described she would be wearing in my teacher/student fantasy we had discussed a few months ago.

  
“Fuck!”

  
“We should start with that dirty mouth of yours,” she said putting her pen down and standing up to walk around to the front of her desk.

  
My eyes tracked her movement until she was perched on the front of her desk her legs crossed at the ankles arms folded across her chest pushing her breasts together even more.

  
Slowly, tracing every curve of her, my eyes landed on her black 5inch fuck me heels.  
I whimpered at the sight and felt the wetness grow between my legs.

  
“See something you like?” She purred, raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at me.

  
She was killing me, I swallowed hard and croaked out a “yes,” feeling my face flush with arousal and embarrassment.

  
“Yes What?” She snapped back.

  
Christ were we really going to do this I thought as I whispered “Yes...Miss?"

  
She pushed off from the desk and circled to stand behind me. “It has been brought to my attention Miss Sachs, that you were caught watching porn on your cell phone in class."

  
“WHAT!” I laughed turning to look at her.

  
“Eyes front young lady, this is no laughing matter."

  
“Are you suggesting my staff are not being honest with me, that they would invent such a story purely out of spite?”

  
My mind was starting to fog over, she was standing so close I could feel her warmth, her perfume was making me dizzy, I wanted to touch her.

  
“I will not tolerate such behaviour in my school, drop your trousers and bend over my desk” she ordered into my ear making me shudder at the thought.

  
I hesitated trying to process the words.

  
“Do NOT make me repeat myself,” she barked.

  
Swallowing hard I reached for my belt with a shaky hand and unbuckled it as I took a few unsteady steps towards her desk. When I got there I looked back over my shoulder to see her standing there, arms folded across her chest again, her foot taping with impatience.

  
“Stop wasting my time Miss Sachs."

  
I dropped my trousers and bent over the front of her desk resting my arms on the cold surface. My heart was racing as I tried to slow down my breathing I was both scared and aroused in equal measures. I finally heard muffled heels on the carpet as I felt her hips press into my arse, her front against my back as she reached over me to pluck a wooden ruler from the pen pot in front of me  
I groaned and instinctively pushed back against her. That earned me a smack on the right cheek, I cried out at the shock of it.

  
“Do not move" she ordered, as she pulled down my Calvin Klein boxer's to mid thigh before raining down two more blows to the same cheek.

  
“Arrgghh fuck" I shouted out again.

  
“I’ve warned you about your language Miss Sachs" she said as she bought the ruler down on the left cheek.

  
Jesus this hurt more than I thought but every time the ruler made contact I could feel my clit twitch and I knew I was wet.

  
“I’m sorry Miss," I whimpered.

  
Another smack.

  
“I don’t believe you are sorry at all young lady, I think you deliberately got caught so you would be sent to me, you want me to punish you.”

  
Another smack.

  
I moaned again, god she was good at this.

  
“In fact, I’m willing to bet that if I were to put my hand between your legs i would find you soaking wet for me."

  
I was contemplating a smart remark when the ruler hit me right between said legs landing hard on my clit.

  
My knees buckled at the unexpected pressure “Jesus Christ!" I shouted.

  
“Answer me" she demanded.

  
“Possibly” I mumbled.

  
“I think that’s a certainty Miss Sachs" she whispered putting down the ruler in front of me before filling me with two fingers with such force I was pushed forwards sending a few of the pictures flying of the desk.

  
“OH YES! Miranda."

  
Her fingers stilled “it’s Miss or Principle Priestly to you, is that understood?”

  
“Yes Principle Priestly, I’m sorry, please I... I need, oh god, please."

  
“Use your words Miss Sachs, tell me what you want."

  
“You” I replied. “Please, I need you to fuck me."

  
At my words she started to slowly move her fingers. In deep, out slowly in deep out slowly building up until I was covered in a sheen of sweat and panting hard.

  
“You make quite the pretty picture Miss Sachs, bent over my desk dripping wet begging to be taken.”

  
“Oh Jesus please don’t stop, I need to come, please make me come."

  
“I know what you need young lady."

  
My T Shirt between my shoulder blades tightened as Miranda grabbed a hold of the material and twisted, holding on as her right hand set a punishing pace between my legs  
I could feel my sex gripping her fingers, I was soaking her hand she must have felt how close I was.

  
“Oh god I’m going to come."

  
“Then do as you're told for once, and come for me Miss Sachs."

  
At her soft command I came until I lost all feeling in my legs and dropped fully onto her desk, my heart racing. I winced slightly as I felt Miranda withdraw her fingers and let go of my T Shirt, I lifted my head in time to see her sit back down in her chair.

  
“You are dismissed, and if I hear of any more disobedience from you I will have no choice but to expel you from my school. Now get out of my office.”

  
I felt my lip start to tremble as I pushed myself up and quickly redressed, was she being serious was this still part of the playing? She had resumed working and looked so unaffected by what had just happened. 

  
As I felt tears prick my eyes I turned to leave. Just as I got to the door I heard a soft “Andrea” behind me.

  
Miranda had stood up, her arms out to me. “Come here darling,” she asked softly as I practically ran to her. “I’m sorry” she said stroking my hair trying to sooth me, “was that too much?”

  
“No" I laughed, “you were amazing," “I’m just a bit overwhelmed.”

  
“Good,” she replied lifting my chin and kissing me sweetly. “Now take me to bed because I’m aching for you."


End file.
